


A Place To Call Home

by DJ_fandoms



Category: BnHA, My Hero Academia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Bakugo struggles with feelings, Bakugou Mitsuki's Bad Parenting, F/F, F/M, Found Family, Kirishima has Tourettes, League of Villains as Family (My Hero Academia), League of villains plus Bakugo, M/M, Multi, Platonic Bakugou Katsuki/Todoroki Shouto, Polyamorous Character, Shigaraki has ocd, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, lov, platonic boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_fandoms/pseuds/DJ_fandoms
Summary: After Bakugo comes out as gay he gets kicked out.Luckily a stranger comes to his aid and for the first time Bakugo accepts help.The stranger let’s Bakugo live with him and the rest of his friends who weirdly call themselves the league of VillainsI’m going to try to update as much as I can but I do have school sooooYeah I wasn’t going to spoil who the romantic interests were but screw it XD
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Iguchi Shuuichi | Spinner/Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Midoriya Izuku/Toga Himiko, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Toga Himiko/Uraraka Ochako
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59





	1. Rain ... just rain

**Author's Note:**

> TW: yelling, fighting, homophobia  
> (Idk if there’s more but there is no physical violence mainly yelling)

It wasn't meant to be like this.  
Bakugo sat in the street his bag sitting soaked next to him. The rain ran down his neck and washed away his tears. This isn't how he wanted it to go. He looked helpless sitting on the path curled into himself trying to keep in any once of heat. Pathetic. That's what he was, absolutely pathetic.  
•••••••••••••••••  
"You're what Katsuki?" His mother said whipping her head around to glare at her son.  
Bakugo took a step back. Anxiously he rubbed his arm turning his gaze to the floor. Bakugo was used to yelling, to fighting, it was his norm but in this moment he felt so small. He told his mother. He finally did it. He let himself be vulnerable for once but as soon as he did he wanted to run. Fleeing was the easier option but it wasn't the option Bakugo would ever take. He's to strong, too tough to flee. Fleeing was for cowards like Deku after all.  
"I- I'm gay." He internally kicked himself for the stutter hating the way his voice betrayed him.  
"No you're not." His mother chuckled, but is wasn't a lighthearted chuckle it was a warning  
telling Bakugo to listen to her and obey.  
"I am I can't change that."  
"Well you better fucking try Katsuki I'm not having someone like, like that in my house!" Bakugo was stunned and he didn't know how to respond.  
"Look at me Katsuki."  
When Bakugo didn't look up his mother's anger rose.  
"I said look at me!" She screamed grabbing his face and forcing him to look up.  
"You are going to get that delusion out of your head you got that? Tomorrow you are going to ask a girl out and you're going to fucking like it!"  
Bakugo raised his hand and tried to get out of the strong grip she had on his face.  
His mother never got physical she only yelled but in this moment Bakugo was terrified but he wasn't going to back down that's not who he is.  
"No hag! I'm not. I can't pretend to be something I'm not. I'm fucking gay! I know you're too afraid to say the word but I'm not. I'm. Fucking. Gay. And nothing is going to change that."

She released her grip and took a step back. Bakugo finally felt like he could breathe. He rubbed his jaw and stared at his mother waiting for her to blow up again. The Bakugo's are a ticking time bomb everyone knows that, Katsuki's home felt like a mine field, one foot out of place and the whole world would come crumbling down.  
"Alright." She sighed. Bakugo let his mouth quirk up in a smile. He won. His mother was going to drop it. She probably would ignore this fact about Katsuki and avoid the topic of lgbt all together but it's still a victory, in Katsuki's mind anyway.  
"Get out."  
Bakugo's smile dropped immediately.  
"What?" He sounded so small and defeated. He was wrong he didn't win he lost.  
"I said get out! I'll allow you to pack a bag. I'm going out and when I come back I don't want you to be here."  
Bakugo felt his heart drop and his throat close up. His eyes started to be filled with tears and he scrunched up his face trying to stop the ugly emotion from spilling out.  
He couldn't fight back. If he tried to say one more word his composure would completely crumble so he did what he promised himself he would never do... he fled.

Fight, flight and freeze. Those are the humans natural responses it's what shows you're human. However being raised in the Bakugo house hold had taught Katsuki that fighting was the only answer. You should kick, punch, scream till your lungs hurt as long as you don't give in because if you do you're weak and Katsuki Bakugo was not weak. Yet here he was shoving as much things as he could into his backpack. He had nowhere to go but he couldn't stay here. The streets were better then the mine field. Most people would think it would be insane to want to stay in a place that is always ready to explode but it was Bakugo's normal and he didn't want to leave. 

Bakugo took one last check of his bag. In his mind he rationalised this by telling himself he needs to make sure he has everything he needs but at this point he already had the contents of the bag memorised:  
School uniform  
Work uniform  
Clothes  
Phone charger  
Phone  
Headphones  
Toothbrush  
Money  
A few notebooks and pens  
And a romance manga he managed to shove in

Bakugo never thought he would be grateful for his stupid job at a small hole in the wall cafe but in this moment he was happy for the money. It wasn't enough for a house but he would be able to buy a few meals and live off of it for a few weeks. If his boss doesn't fire him he might be able to save up and find a hotel to stay at.

Katsuki grabbed his bag and looked back at his room. This was probably the last time he would see it unless his mother comes around. He walked slowly down the stairs taking in every crack and chip along the wall. His mind wondered to his father and how he would react to find Bakugo gone. He'd probably be glad maybe worried but no matter how he felt he wouldn't challenge his mother.

He left the house and started walking. 

It was dark when he finally stopped. He had no clue where he was but what he did know was that he was cold, hungry and wet. He sank to his knees on the cold concrete and hid his face.

It wasn't meant to be like this.  
He sat in the street his bag sitting soaked next to him. The rain ran down his neck and washed away his tears. This isn't how he wanted it to go. He looked helpless sitting on the path curled into himself trying to keep in any once of heat. Pathetic. That's what he was, absolutely pathetic.

A man crouched down in front of him and held out his hand. Bakugo's head snapped up at the stranger looking at him in disbelief. He reminded him of Deku in some ways reaching out trying to help him.  
How come whenever he needed help he always ended up wet?  
The stranger raised his other hand to his neck and rubbed it roughly but his eyes never left Katsuki’s. The scratching was probably a weird nervous habit but the cuts on his neck were concerning.  
Bakugo didn't know it at the time but the strangers next four words would change his life.

"Let me help you."


	2. An ...odd... introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings this time! I will include warnings if the chapter needs them but I don’t plan to write too many chapters where I would need warnings

Bakugo knew this was stupid. You should never just follow a stranger home but in this moment it was his only chance to get out of the rain and get some food. Maybe if he was lucky the stranger didn't actually want to kill him and did indeed want to help him.  
But what person would just pick up a child off the street?

The house the man led him too was not impressive. It had marks and dents along the walls and the few stairs up to the door were broken. The front of the house looked like it had been to hell and back. If Bakugo was younger he would've definitely thought it was haunted. What mattered though was that it was shelter... and maybe the place he would die.

The man walked up the steps to the door and gestured for Bakugo to follow. Hesitantly he walked up the broken steps as the stranger opened the door.  
Surprisingly the inside was a bit better. It wasn't the most amazing place on earth but it seemed ... cosy.

The front door lead straight into a hall. On the right was another door and some stairs heading to the second floor. To the left was another door which was also shut. On this door was a pice of paper covered in a lot of tape. Scribbled across the paper in messy handwriting was the words 'stay out!'  
Bakugo tried to look closer at some smaller letters underneath.  
'Especially you Toga I'm fed up on you stealing my eyeliner.'  
Down the hall was a single door which was open. From what little Bakugo could see it was a kitchen.

The man walked to the bottom step of the stairs.  
"Hey everyone get you butts down here!"  
In an instant Bakugo could here the sounds of footsteps pounding on the floor. At the top of the stairs multiple people tried to shove past each other. Each yelling and elbowing the others. Bakugo only made out a few words each had said.  
"Hey I want to be first!"  
"You were first last time!"  
"Shut up shiggy wants us!"  
The man who was apparently called Shiggy sighed and rubbed his face.  
"You guys are hopeless just meet me in the living room."  
He grabbed Bakugo's sleeve and dragged him over to the door next to the stairs.

Once inside Bakugo saw that it was a living room. There was a tv on a stand in the corner and two sofas in front of it. There was a window but there was a curtain blocking the view of the outside world.  
The man sat down on one of the sofas and looked up expectantly at Bakugo. Was he supposed to say something?  
Bakugo's eyes flickered from the sofa to the floor. The sofa looked like shit there was no sugar coating it. Most of this place looked like shit but it was better then freezing to death in the rain.  
"I'll sit on the floor." He mumbled. Somehow the floor was cleaner then the sofa and he wasn't sure how.

A few moments passed and then the group who were fighting on the stairs walked in, well more like fell in as they all tried to run through the doorway at the same time.  
"Ha! I win!" A girl with two blond buns said triumphantly placing her hands on her hips and looking down at the few people that fell on the floor.  
"No you didn't I won I clearly came through the door first!" A man who also had blond hair sat up and whined.  
"Shiggy who came first?" The girl asked.

Shiggy shook his head and grumbled a few undetectable words.  
"Just shut up and sit we have a guest."  
All eyes landed on Bakugo. In their fight to get to the living room first no one had noticed him till that point.  
"Woah... is... is that a kid?" The last person who was on the floor asked only raising his head slightly to look at Bakugo. He had bright purple hair cut into a fluffy Mohawk.  
"No im a dog." Bakugo said sarcastically or at least he assumed he sounded sarcastic till the space buns girl ran up to Shiggy and squealed.  
"Awww Shiggy you always knew I wanted a dog!"  
She couldn't be serious... right?  
"Toga you have fucking eyes use them. He's not a dog." He said shaking toga off his arm.  
"Everyone sit down."  
The group all obeyed and sat on the couches facing Bakugo.  
"Where's crusty bitch?" Shiggy asked.  
"Ah he's out somewhere all he said is 'bye bitch' and left" the blond man said.  
Shiggy sighed.  
"Stupid bitch always out when I need him." He mumbled. It was starting to piss Bakugo off it reminded him too much of Deku, though the man's hostile tone made him much more tolerable then the green haired boy.  
"Anyway I found this kid on the street I guess he lives here now... or he can just stay for the night."  
Bakugo was confused at how he could say that so casually, like it was normal to pick a kid off the street. Maybe he should've worded it better in his head the man didn't kidnap him just offered him shelter.  
The others nodded and smiled. Maybe Bakugo was the weird one and this was a totally normal experience that everyone goes through.  
"So introductions I guess." The man shrugged and looked at the others waiting for someone to go first.

"Hiya I'm toga!" Space buns, toga, winked.  
"Just so you know I'm bisexual and gender fluid I'm going by she/her today."  
She grinned but there was something else behind it. When Bakugo looked at the other people's faces he saw it too. Were they expecting him to be homophobic or transphobic?  
"Cool" was all he said and the others visibly relaxed.

"I'm Jin but most people call me twice." The blond man introduced himself next.  
"I'm biromantic and asexual and I'm also bigender. You can use she/her or he/him for me I don't mind."  
Bakugo nodded noting it down in his mind. This situation felt really weird. He gets kicked out for being gay and then he just happens to get picked up by a ton of other gay people. There must be a god watching him... well not a god because if there was a god they wouldn't of made him go through 16 years of hell.  
The man with the purple Mohawk talked next.  
"You can call me Spinner. I use he/him and I'm gay... I think it's a bit confusing."  
Bakugo nodded at that in understanding.  
Everyone looked over at Shigaraki. He was the last one to talk.  
"I uh well I guess everyone is saying their sexuality and stuff so do I have to do that?"  
"Not if you don't want to." Bakugo replied looking bored. He wasn't though it was just the face he put on.  
"Well I'm Shigaraki not Shiggy as these idiots call me. I'm agender or a Demi boy, gender is very confusing, I use any pronouns but she/her. If you call me a girl I will break your spine and I prefer he/him. My sexuality is still undetermined but I'm not straight."  
As he talked he reached a hand to his neck and started to scratch. Definitely a nervous habit. 

Everyone started to stare at Bakugo, he fidgeted where he sat till he realised that he needed to introduce himself.  
"I'm bak- uh Katsuki." He will admit it felt weird telling the strangers to use his first name but after living his whole life as Bakugo katsuki he wanted to see what it felt like to be just Katsuki .. to be himself.  
"I use he/him and I'm gay."

Everyone smiled at him.  
"Shiggy your gaydar is amazing." Toga laughed.  
"Yeah guess you have the magic eye like big sis!" Twice said.  
"Big sis?" Katsuki asked.  
"She's actually called magne. She is, was, the owner of this house. We used to joke around that she had the 'magic eye'. It always seemed like she could spot anyone who was lgbt." Spinner chuckled thinking back on fond memories.  
The others went quite and their smiles dropped slightly. It was still there but had a hint of .. sadness? Longing? Bakugo didn't know he wasn't good with emotions but from their reactions and spinners use of 'was' he assumed that she had passed.

“Anyway..” Shigaraki began.  
“You’re lucky we have a spare room. One of our friends recently moved out once he was able to find his own place.”  
“He’s a magician now!” Toga said excitedly.  
“Me and Spinner share the downstairs room. The one with the note on the front.” Shigaraki continued.  
“Upstairs dabi has a room with Twice and toga has her own room because she’s a girl. You will also have your own room because while you are a dude you’re way younger then most of us.”  
Katsuki nodded. Like hell he was going to share a room with anyone.  
Katsuki stood up and made his way to the door.  
“Anyone care to show me where my room is?” He asked with a slight bite to his voice. It’s been a while since he yelled at anyone and he’s used to acting angry all the time so it probably came out more harsh then he intended it to.

It now had been a few hours since he was picked off the street like a stray cat ... or well maybe a dog since that’s what toga kept calling him while she gave him a tour of the upstairs. He had yet to have a good look at the kitchen and toga skipped past ‘burnt chicken nugget’ or dabi’s and twice’s room. Shigaraki initially didn’t let him him his room but Spinner had let him in to show off their shared gaming console.

Katsuki was happy to finally get away from everyone. He needed some time away from everyone... from everything. He needed to think. His brain couldn’t keep up with the events of the day and how strange it all turned out. Should he really stay with these bunch of strangers? Was it even safe here? His bag sat open on the floor next to the bed he was currently sat at. The room was dark and there was a few playing cards scattered on the floor but it was clean, cleaner then any of the other rooms and he silently thanked whoever lived here last. 

He was still hungry and the occupants of the house hadn’t offered anything. Maybe they didn’t even have food. With how dirty this house was he wouldn’t be surprised but they all seemed to be living so obviously there was food somewhere. While Katsuki was a rude and obnoxious person he felt like he shouldn’t ask for food, like he was asking too much of his new house mates. His mother would call him ungrateful if he asked so he didn’t.  
But as if she could read his mind there was a small knock on the door. Toga stood with a plate in her hand and a big smile plastered on her face. In her other hand was a few clothes.  
“Here I guessed you would be hungry and I saw that your clothes were wet.”  
She walked into the room and set the clothes on a chair and the food on the desk. Katsuki sat up from the bed and stared at her. He already had a few spare clothes he didn’t need whatever crap clothing she had, he was about to voice this but she cut in.  
“The clothes are mine. Not sure how well they would fit but I’m almost the same hight as you. They’re the clothes I usually wear on my ‘boy days’ so I thought you would like them.  
Katsuki stood up and walked over to the desk as Toga was leaving. He unfolded the black shirt and saw a white skull across the front. From how ruff the white colouring was he guessed the girl had painted it herself.

“Thanks.”  
He mumbled as she closed the door.


	3. Woof? Woof?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirishima has tics! From the chapters that I’ve written that haven’t been published yet I realised I’m just projecting onto these fictional characters.... ;-;

Katsuki's eyes slowly open. Light from his window hit his face as he angrily pulled at the curtain trying to block out the annoying shaft of light.  
After failing multiple times he sat up and grabbed at the fabric.  
"Stupid curtain! Close! For fucks sake!"  
He gave up and flopped back down into bed. After a few seconds it hit him.  
He wasn't in his bed.  
He quickly sat up again and looked around the room.

It was pretty plain. There was a desk on the right wall and a wardrobe next to the door. The bed he was currently sat on was pressed on the back wall underneath the window and had a small bed side table which had a plate sitting on top.  
Katsuki then remembered the events of the night.  
He was in a strangers house... sitting in a strangers bed...  
His bed? He wasn't quite sure. They did say the previous owner moved out right?

After overcoming the initial shock Katsuki decided to get out of bed and venture through the house. It would be a good time to actually see the kitchen which Toga skipped past and to wash his plate.

He walked into the kitchen and was disgusted. Yeah the house was dirty but this was just pure hell. There were dishes stacked in the sink and on the counters, rubbish wasn't even put in the trash can and for some reason all the cupboards were open.  
"Jesus Christ." Katsuki muttered to himself. If he was still at home (no he shouldn't call that place home anymore) he would've definitely been grounded if he let the kitchen get this bad. Normally the hag and old man were working so Katsuki was left to do all the chores and if those things didn't get done the hag would be on his ass about it. It constantly pissed Katsuki off but he couldn't do anything about it in fear of being kicked out... well here he is now ... kicked out so maybe he didn't have to fear.

After scrubbing the kitchen clean it actually looked like you could make edible food in it. Katsuki was proud at his work.

The kitchen door opened and a tall man who Katsuki hadn't seen before walked in.

"Who the fuck are you?"  
The man said. His voice was rough and raspy but not as bad as Shigaraki. Katsuki noticed that the man was covered in scars or maybe they were skin grafts he wasn't quite sure. They had a weird purple colour but were faded like they have been there for many years.

"Why should I tell you?"  
Katsuki crossed his arms over his chest.  
"Because you're standing in my.. strangely clean kitchen."  
"It's clean because I cleaned it bitch."  
The man rolled his eyes and walked over to the fridge.  
"You still didn't tell me your name kid."  
The man pulled out a yogurt and grabbed a spoon. Katsuki looked at the floor and saw the muddy boots that the man was wearing and the mud now smudged across the floor that he just cleaned.  
"Take your fucking boots off!"  
"Only if you tell me your name." He said around the spoon.  
"Fine my name is Katsuki. Shigaraki brought me here."  
The man paused.  
"Shigaraki brought you in? That's pretty surprising. I'm Dabi."  
Katsuki nodded and grabbed a tea towel slapping Dabi across the head with it.  
"Now get your dirty boots out of the kitchen!"

After that the two barely talked. Katsuki realised that he had work today and got into his uniform. 

"What are you wearing?" Dabi asked looking up from his phone as Katsuki put his shoes on.  
"Uniform."  
Dabi just nodded and let him leave.

Katsuki worked in a small cafe. It was never really crowded but it was pretty popular and had a few regulars. He was in the middle of one of the regular orders when the bell at the door rang. Katsuki couldn't care less about any damn extra that walked into the store but when he saw spiked red hair he panicked.  
"Shit!" The girl who was paying him looked confused and slightly offended thinking he was talking to her.  
The girl rolled her eyes and muttered something about rude employees and left. 

The red haired boy walked up to the counter and smiled. His smile was wide and Katsuki noticed that his teeth were weirdly very sharp like a shark.  
The man blinked rapidly and slapped his hands down on the counter.  
"You're Katsuki Bakugo right?" He yelled.  
"I saw you the other day. You're friends with Midoriya."  
"I wouldn't say we are friends." He grumbled. The red haired boy made a strange humming noise and blinked rapidly again.  
"Are you going to order or what dumbass!"  
The guy laughed.  
"Aren't you supposed to be nice to customers? Anyway I'd like a hot chocolate. Do you have whipped cream?"  
Katsuki nodded.  
"I'll get that for you dumbass."  
The guy didn't comment on the name and his smile seemed to grow more.  
As Katsuki made the man's hot chocolate he noticed he was rocking back and forth on his feet.  
A woman came up behind Katsuki putting an apron on and fixing the placements her name tag.  
"So sorry Bakugo I didn't mean to be late again!"  
He rolled his eyes and handed her the hot chocolate.  
"You can finish this I'm going on my brake."

Katsuki sat at the table in the farthest corner of the cafe. There was a large window next to the booth and there were plants lining the windowsill. He opened up his laptop and decided to work on his essay that was due for the next Monday. 

"Hey can I sit here?" Katsuki noticed it was the same boy from earlier still holding his hot chocolate.  
"If I said no would you sit down anyway?"  
"Probably." The boy replied. Katsuki sighed and gestured for him to sit down.  
"I didn't introduce myself earlier did I?" The boy whistled and Katsuki gave him a questioning look. Did he just whistle at him?  
"I'm kirishima Eijiro! Sorry if I came of creepy earlier you're actually in my class."  
Katsuki went back to looking at his laptop and grumbled. God he sounded like Shigaraki.  
"I know dumb hair you're kinda hard to miss with hair as bright and shitty as that."  
Dumb hair whistled again. What was he doing?  
"My hair's not that shitty!" He groaned.  
"It's not even that different from yours! Woof."  
Did he... did he bark? Was Katsuki sat opposite one of those weird dog or cat people? The ones that take their obsessions way to far.  
Katsuki looked away from his laptop studying the other boy's face. Kirishima's face scrunched up many times and his nose twitched making him look like a rabbit.  
"There are many people in our class that have coloured hair I can be easily missed."  
"Not with the faces you're making." Katsuki responded.  
Kirishima's face flushed and he started fiddling with his hands. His eyes which were focused on Katsuki now flicked around the cafe.  
"I uh sorry for weirding you out." He made another noise, one that Katsuki couldn't describe other then a dog whining. He really was sat opposite a weird dog person wasn't he?  
"What the fuck was that?" He asked coming off as overly angry. He didn't mean to but at the same time dumb hair was pissing him off by acting so weird.  
"I can't control it man! You don't have to be so mean."  
"Oh." Katsuki paused.  
"Still what the fuck is it?" He asked his tone softer then before.  
"It's a tic. So basically I have random twitches and noises I make. Like I said before I can't control them they just happen."

Katsuki narrowed his eyes.  
"Right..."  
"Seriously man I have them I'm not doing for attention or anything!"  
Katsuki turned back to his laptop.  
"Didn't say you were shitty hair I've just never heard of it."  
The two sat in silence. It wasn't awkward, well for Katsuki it wasn't he had no clue how Kirishima felt but it was actually pretty nice, not like he would admit that to anyone ever.

When Katsuki's break was over he silently closed his laptop and started to pack his things.  
"Oh is your break finished?" Shitty hair asked.  
"Yeah."  
Katsuki turned away from the boy and headed back over to the counter.  
"Can I get your number?"

Katsuki didn't know what possessed him to accept shitty hair's request but as the red haired boy left Katsuki stood with the guy's phone number and a strange feeling in his chest. Moving out (getting kicked out) has really put him on a rollercoaster of emotions and he didn't really know how to feel about feeling. It was strange... but... nice.


End file.
